playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/DKH Fakémon Dex
So I have been wanting to get working on art for my Fakédex. I have everything already on paper... but I also need to get it on the PC of course. So here it is. I will be revealing complete evolution lines in every update, and I will update frequent. Nothing is in order though. Hope you enjoy it. I am open to suggestions for abilities and possible moves (and sometimes even a summery if I don't have one already) New Types New to the Pokémon series are two new types of Pokémon. The first type is Light (or Serene Type in Japanese translation). The Light type can counter Dark type but also vice-versa, Light type is also super effective against Ghost. However Light types are weak against Dark and Normal. The second type is Plasma, an unique type of which most Pokémon seem to origin from outer space or from virusses and bacteria. The Plasma type is very effective against Bug and Fairy but are weak to Water and Fire. They also nulify Poison typing. List of Pokémon with change of typing *'Porygon', Porygon2 '''and '''Porygon-Z all got their Normal typing changed into Plasma. *'Chinchou '''and '''Lanturn '''both got their second Electric typing changed to Light. *'Sunkern and 'Sunflora '''both got Light as their second typing. *'Volbeat 'and '''Illumise '''both got Light as their second typing. *'Rotom 'now has Plasma as its primary typing and retains Ghost as its second typing. All its forms have changed accordingly. **Rotom also gained two new forms. This will be touched upon later. *'Cresselia 'has been changed from Psychic to Light type so it counters Darkrai perfectly. *'Solosis, '''Duosion '''and '''Reuniclus '''all have Plasma as their primary typing and now have Psychic as their secondary typing. Pokédex #033 Tremeruse * Derivation: Treasure + Emerald *Classification: The Treasure Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: Tremeruse are Pokémon always in search for more treasure. They conceal themselves in the form of a gemstone inside of a big treasure chest. Although it doesn't seem that way the whole chest is part of their body controlled by the gold and gemstones that inhabit the wood. Tremeruse are always in search for more teasure to strengthen themselves but more importantly protect themselves because when treasure is lost they become more vurnerable and thus will do anything to protect their treasure. #034 Rubirate * Derivation: Ruby + Pirate *Classification: The Gemstone Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: They got rid of their shell and evolved into a form which is more mobile and faster. Their whole body now formed into a formation of gemstones aside from their upper body which is wood filled with gold from their chest, and in which they hide their treasures. Rubirate are great leaders and are known to raid treasure-filled places easily. They have a lot of defense because their body is made up out of emeralds, ruby's and diamonds which are hard materials to break. #039 Seedum * Derivation: Seed + Dumb *Classification: The Seed Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: #040 Growtard * Derivation: Grow + Retard *Classification: The Bush Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: #041 Treaky * Derivation: Tree + Freaky *Classification: The Tree Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: #048 Bi * Derivation: Bisexuality (meaning it swings both ways) *Classification: The Neutral Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: A little ball of neutral energy that is born with a clean slate with equal potential for Light and Darkness. Bi are created from the eternal conflict between Pokémon, and manifest on the world thanks to the Balance Duo. When Bi are in the wild or in care of a trainer they can be manipulated and shaped to choose a certain path, the one of hope or the one of despair. None of them is wrong and none of them is perfect, as one cannot exist without the other. It is meant to represent a just born baby that just has entered this world. #049 Chaotibi * Derivation: Chaos + Chibi *Classification: The Demonic Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: The path to despair begins with Chaotibi. This path is chosen when Bi is exposed to the dark reality in this world and only can be evolved to Chaotibi during night-time. Chaotibi are Pokémon that seek destuction and chaos but on a very low level. They are better known for causing mischief and still are learning the way of how this world works. However somehow it can only recognize the dark side of this world and cannot see the light in its own darkness. #050 Despairibi * Derivation: Despair + Chibi *Classification: The Demonic Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: An entity which has completely fallen into despair and has commited itself to Dimfaun, one of the Balance Duo, the one representing Darkness. After seeing the way this world works and how desparate some people can be in certain situations it has drawn the conclusion that the world is doomed for eternal darkness. Despairibi love to see the despair of others, but enjoys the despair and love to see people lose from it. However it even loves losing self much more, as it can feel true despair that way. #051 Serenibi * Derivation: Serene + Chibi *Classification: The Angelic Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: The path to hope begins with Serenibi. This path is chosen when Bi is exposed to the bright reality in this world and only can be evolved to Sernibi during day-time. Serenibi is a Pokémon that seeks the light inside of everything and tries to look at the positive sides of negative things. They however only try to do good deeds they think are necessary to become a Pokémon of true light. It somehow can only sense the light in people and denies the darkness that people have and think they are doomed if they have too much darkness. #052 Divinibi * Derivation: Devine + Chibi *Classification: The Angelic Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: An entity which has been engulfed with hope and is loyal to Shinymph, one of the Balance Duo, the one representing Light. Divinibi have seen the hope in the world and sees that every being, even though it might be at the edge of despair wield light and only needs to get a hold on hope to get back on track. Divinibi always help people to see the light in this world and give hope to them. They however can be very pushy about such things. Divinibi hope to make the world better by getting rid of all the darkness that lingers within the people so they can live together in harmony. #111 Nursidote * Derivation: Nurse + Antidote *Classification: The Nursing Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: Nursidote is a little fairy-type Pokémon that is in training of becoming a full fledged nurse to say so. The nature of a Nursidote is very friendly, it always wants to help but is very shy to approach people. Nursidote bodies contain healing properties, just flying over a wounded Pokémon, or human, and engulfing them with the crosses they leave behind can heal their wounds. But because of their shy nature they tend to stick to people they trust. #112 Nursulin * Derivation: Nurse + Insulin *Classification: The Nursing Pokémon *Abilities: *Type: Nursulin are, unlike their pre-evolution, not shy but instead are very modest. They are always assertive and assist to help the wounded. They are frequently seen at the side of Nurse Joy being the regular assistant in the region. Their wings have the special properties to sense the heartbeat of the opposing Pokémon or someone else they put their focus on. Their large size doesn't allow them to hover high in the air anymore unlike Nursidote, but their ability to heal the wounded remains, only it needs more focus this time around. Nursulin often slightly hover above them this time around. Gallery Made to place Fakémon that are without description becuz my keyboard doesn't work. Tremeruse.png|033 Tremeruse Rubirate.png|034 Rubirate -039-Seedum.png|039 Seedum -040-Growtard.png|040 Growtard -041-Treaky.png|041 Treaky -044-Neossara.png|044 Neossara -045-Koukoura.png|045 Koukoura -048-Bi.png|048 Bi -049-Chaotibi.png|049 Chaotibi -50-Despairibi.png|050 Despairibi -051-Serenibi.png|051 Serenibi -052-Divinibi.png|052 Divinibi Nursidote.png|111 Nursidote Nursulin.png|112 Nursulin -131-Medemic.png|131 Medemic Category:Blog posts